


Battle Of The Tops

by BlondeFury



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFury/pseuds/BlondeFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa try to decide who gets to be on top.  Yeah, that's all I got.  For those that missed the tag, there is some Daddy Kink here, beware if it's not your thing.  Honestly, its not even really my thing, but I got this idea in my head and it won't let go, so I put it out here so it can now be in your head.  Go forth and sin no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Of The Tops

Lexa had finally flipped Clarke over onto her back, laughing as the nude blonde girl giggled, trying to flip them back over. Lexa used her knee to stop her progress and the blonde struggled to no avail.

 'Lexa, come on stop it, you know I'm the top in this relationship...' she panted, grasping for Lexa's naked shoulders which the dark haired girl kept just out of reach. Truth was – Clarke was a top. But not tonight. Lexa had surprised Clarke with a new toy earlier and the purple strap on dangled between her legs as she hovered over the blonde; tonight she was going to make sure her girlfriend got the full girlfriend experience.

 'Stop struggling Clarke. You'll never get out of this hold'. Clarke, either ignoring her or not believing her, continued to twist and push, stopping only intermittently to giggle as she looked at her girlfriend's new appendage.

 'Come on Lexa, you know this will go better with me _up there_... ' she tried to lunge upwards but Lexa had finally been able to get a good hold on her upper arms, and used her weight to hold the blonde firmly to the bed, her knees still pressed against her thighs. There was no way for Clarke to move. They were both breathless from their tussling and fits of laughter. Lexa looked down at her girlfriend, fire in her eyes, and moving her hips drew the purple cock towards her girlfriends naked center, pausing just before she would actually enter her.

 ' _Who's your Daddy_?' Lexa purred, a smirk crawling slowly onto her lips. Something immediately shifted in Clarke's expression, her face unreadable. Lexa blinked and urgently raised up and let go of her grip, falling back to sit on her legs, allowing Clarke to move if she wanted. And Clarke did move, turning over on her stomach, her naked backside to the brunette. Lexa, a bit shell shocked at the sudden change in the mood, started to apologize, not sure what had gone wrong but wanting to reassure her. Before she could say anything Clarke lifted up on all fours and arched her back, bringing her hips and her wet center upwards, close to her girlfriend and the new toy.

 Clarke turned her head to look back over her left shoulder, directly at Lexa, her eyes nearly black from her blown pupils. Licking her lips she growls ' _You're_ my Daddy. And I need you to fuck me with your big hard cock. Right now'.

 Lexa couldn't move; she was trying to parse out the difference between what she _thought_ was happening versus what had _actually_ happened. Part of her brain was jumping up and down with joy; it was apparent that her girlfriend was monumentally _turned on_. But the other part of her brain, the one that had thought something was wrong, held her paralyzed. Before she could shake it off Clarke turned her head back towards the headboard and continued speaking, her voice impossibly husky.

 ' _Please_ Daddy. I'm so wet. I can't wait any longer. I feel hot between my legs', she said, moving her hand down between her thighs, pulling fingers through slick folds, moaning the whole time and moving her hips back and forth.

 Watching Clarke grind on her own fingers kicks Lexas' _other_ brain into gear and she brings the head of the purple cock forward, moving it under Clarke's fingers. Pushing the tip just barely inside slick swollen lips, she whispers ' _Shh baby_. _I have something that can help you_ '. Lexa was unprepared for the delicious sensation as she slowly pushed her way inside Clarke, feeling the harness push back against her own pulsating clit. She and Clarke both moan loudly as the cock slides forward, buried halfway inside the blonde.

 ' _Oh my god_ ', Lexa pants, eyes rolling to the back of her head, the sight in front of her driving her crazy; Clarke on all fours, back bent, head hanging between her shoulders, the purple cock disappearing inside her. 'Clarke, is this …are you... does this feel good?' she gasps.

 ' _God_. _Yes_ ', the blonde hisses in return. ' _Please. Don't stop Daddy. You're so big_.'

 Lexa feels herself get impossibly wet and and moves back and forth a bit, rocking the cock inside Clarke. 'You're so _tight_ baby, do you let anybody else play with you like this, inside you?'

 ' _No,_ ' is all Clarke can get out, her moans louder, her breathing harsher, lungs fighting for breath.

 Lexa begins thrusting briskly, with purpose, tilting her hips up to hit Clarke at a different angle. She reaches around and down the blonde's waist until her middle finger finds an engorged, erect clit, and she proceeds to rub small circles around the swollen nub mercilessly, feeling and hearing her girlfriend lose control with each push of her hips and each stroke of her fingers. With a choked cry Clarke explodes, body spasming, pussy pushing back uncontrollably onto the purple cock, Lexa bracing herself to keep from falling backwards under the onslaught of the blonde's orgasm.

 When she finally stills, Lexa wraps both arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind and drapes her body over Clarke as she comes down from her high. It takes a full minute before she even tries to remove the cock, slowly slipping it out, both of them groaning when it finally pops free. She lays down and pulls Clarke onto her, the blonde breathless and spent. Her damp hair lays across Lexa's chest and she smooths it back, giving Clarke time to come back to her senses.

 After a few minutes Clarke can finally speak. 'Well...' she starts, 'that was....'

 'Amazing', Lexa drawls, cutting her off. They both giggle. 'Yeah' Clarke whispers back, 'it was that.'

 'Where did that come from?' Lexa asks, her voice teasing.

 'I don't know!' Clarke huffs back. She pauses then smacks Lexa on the leg, ' _You_ started it. _Who's your Daddy_? Where did _that_ come from?'

 Lexa guffaws 'I didn't mean it like _that_!' They both collapse giggling, in a heap, Lexa tickling Clarke.

 'So', Clarke turns around, grinning, grabbing the purple cock with her hand and tugging. 'Can you take this off? I get to wear it next.'


End file.
